Graphics
This isn't my creepypasta, I just bringed it from the original Roblox Creepypasta wiki It is unlikely that you dont know about ROBLOX's Graphic settings. If not, its a configuration which can be found on your game menu. It sets how high or low the graphics are. Lower is faster, and higher is slower. There are 2 limits, though. Highest is only 10, and lowest is 1. In some cases, which is very rare, you can pass that limit. If you did, then you are extremely lucky. If you slide the settings from highest to lowest repeatedly, you have a one in 1 1/5 million chance of getting past the limit. So far, only 2 have past that limit. One PMed me about it, scarcecoolgirl. She told me that she went up to negative 10 graphics, and 20 graphics. This might sound interesting, but she did not enjoy it. What she saw on 20 graphics was really laggy that she crashed. But she did get a slight glimpse of the single frame which didnt lag. It was a beautiful sight. The shadows are more accurate, the lighting is like real life, the sun had lens flares and all that, and even the animation was so realistic. It was almost as if it were modified characters put on a green screen. But on that frame, someone was dead in the background, as in the normal robloxian death. On 1-10 graphics, it would be the everyday dismembered robloxian, but its different now. If a person suddenly dies in real life, he wont get dismembered like in ROBLOX, he would just go like a ragdoll. The resetted character in the background actually bled, as in dynamic blood which actually went on the cement floor like what it would do here on earth. His guts were oozing out of the bottom of his torso, like cutting a pig in half. The bones are still visible on the legs. As for the arms, the muscles were still attached and so was part of the bone, and you could still see the shoulder blade. The head was the most disturbing. The spine was still attached as it fell off, the thorax is still visible. The dead body was like the aftermath of pulling off all your limbs and head via machines. Scarcecoolgirl said she had to puke in the toilet after seeing the screenshot. I currently dont have that screenshot because she deleted it, I apologize about that. As for negative graphics, it would be what you would expect; everything is all black. Though the sun and moon are still visible, and thats the only thing you can see. You can walk around, but you wont notice if you are moving or not becuase there is nothing around to look at. You would hit walls, though. Literally everything is invisible, even the void. You could say that its already invisible, but it was always visible but you never noticed. If you spawn in a ROBLOX game, you would observe that you are actually in the sky, or the void. There is no ground, you would always be in some sort of sky island. ROBLOX added a limit going downwards, so you could die falling into the "void". If you set the graphics to negative, you could see past that void. You would see a world. It looks like an infinite one, and it looks like what earth would look like from space. The void isnt the only secret thing visible through these settings, though. Even secret messages are found. Scarce said she found one that said "Good job". She was really confused at that moment. She decided to walk around, and she found another one, "secrets of heaven". At that point she got really scared, but her curiosity is more powerful than her fear. The last message she found before closing the game said "This is what lies beneath the surface of vision; the fourth dimension. This is what was there before the universe was created.". Chances are, she did go into the fourth dimension. The earth seen below must be a secret revealed. But is she did enter a dimension like so, she should have died already. There is no air or anything, not even the monitor screen can protect you, because it wasnt just in the game. She said she was able to stick her hand into the screen and into this "dimension". She said she didnt survive, there was so much vacuum. She closed the screen before anyone got hurt. Yes. she died. But the messages couldnt have been there for no reason. Someone should have been there to write them; the souls of the people who died setting graphics to negative. Category:Creepy Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Games